My Zombie Dream
by kindkewtkatie
Summary: This is a dream I had a few nights ago. It isn't scary and I just wanted to put it down somewhere so I wouldn't forget it. Any comments to building writing skills welcome! Rated T just in case.


My Dream – ZOMBIES –

**Hey guys! Now, this isn't really a story. I am sharing one of the dreams I had a few nights ago.**

**It had zombies in it, hence the name. It still can't believe how much detail I remember.**

**By the way, it isn't scary. Can I also get some advice on how to write stories? I am TERRIBLE at it. It would be really appreciated ^_^ (' these are thoughts')**

**If anyone wants to use it/parts of it for a story, you are welcome to. Please just ask me first and give a little credit. Thanks! Hope you enjoy!**

**Kindkewtkatie**

**xoxo**

* * *

My Dad and I were in a hardware store buying ice-cream at a little stall. I know, random right? Well, we WOULD have bought ice-cream if there had of been anyone there. The whole centre was completely empty. No workers. None. Zilch… That's what we thought anyway.

All of a sudden my Dad shoved me behind a stack of cardboard boxes and told me to keep quite. Okay guys, now I was real scared. Then I saw some "workers" come in, but anyone could tell that there was something wrong with them.

They were sniffing the air and walked really weird, kind of like they were following their noses. Their feet were also dragging behind them. Then my Dad grabbed my hand and we ran and ran and ran… and ran and… you get the picture.

Suddenly we were in a caravan. (Remember, this was a dream. It won't always make sense.)

My mum was going the all of the little compartments and grabbing the food, moving them into bags. The caravan was parked in my old primary school in the car park. There were hoards of people (NOT zombies XD) screaming and trying to get onto this fire truck. There was also a MASSIVE motor home-like thing; it was painted the same colours as the fire truck. Firemen and police were trying to get the people to calm down and enter the vehicles in an "Orderly Fashion".

Since we weren't going ballistic, we were allowed into the motor home rather quickly. (OH! I forgot to mention, I have three younger brothers and I am the eldest child. Just so you know how many of us there were.) Soon we were happily driving down the road, and we were celebrating our safety.

The motor home somehow changed so that the interior looked like our house, it also had the garage. -./) *face palm*  
For no reason known, my family and I were all in the garage behind our car. The garage door was open and this BIG FAT WOMAN came in and started sniffing the air. 'Oh. Crap.'

She started moving to where I was, so I scooted over riiiiight to the other side of the car. Ditching my family. He he.  
Stupid me though, the "other side of the car" was the closest side to her. So she just turned around and tried to bulldoze me over.

Damn it was scary! I guess it served me right though, 'cause I had left the rest of my family there. Then this old couple jumped on her back and shot her in the head. They were my heroes. 'WOOOO OLD PEOPLE!' XD

We went back inside the motor home/house and sat in the lounge room, watching TV. I guessed Mum and Dad went to their room since they had gone. Somewhere…anyways. I saw the Granny hobble out the door and she looked just a little retarded as she did. Then I saw that the Grandpa had turned into the wasp/Zombie thingy and he was looking at me. 'Damn.'

"Boys~! Get out of here now~!" I whispered sang to my brothers. "But we're watching Good Game Spawn Point~!" They whined… **"NOW!"**… "Noooooo." :-[

So, I left them in there and ran into our playroom (which is next to the lounge room) and hid behind a bean bag. Then the oldest boy (let's call him BOB) walked in. "Katie~" **"GET DOWN NOW!"** He did. Behind a table. Then the middle aged brother came in (let's call him Steve).

Steve saw us hiding and then hid with us. I still have no idea what happened to Mum, Dad or the youngest…Tom, (Yeah, let's call him Tom) because then I woke up.

* * *

**DAYUM THAT WAS A BAD DREAM!**

**I fell asleep again. It was ANOTHER ZOMIE DREAM! JEEZ!**

**I will put that in the second chapter, just to break it up a little.**


End file.
